Acceptance
by qianshee
Summary: Lorsque les Maraudeurs apprennent la relation entre leur ami Remus et Severus, leur ennemi de toujours, c'est le drame.


**J'ai souvent des idées bizarres, je sais. En voici une, sur mon OTP au temps des Maraudeurs ! :D Parce que je ne suis qu'une sale briseuse de coeurs à deux sous, et que faire souffrir ses personnages, c'est le bien.**

 **Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ce n'était pas possible ! Ils ne pouvaient que rêver, que cauchemarder !

Malheureusement, l'Enfer avait sonné à leur porte et ce n'était pas une blague. Jamais ils n'auraient pu imaginer une chose pareille. Une telle trahison.

Les Maraudeurs n'étaient plus. Le groupe, fidèle depuis des années, ne pouvait désormais que se séparer. Parce qu'à trois, ce n'est plus la même chose. Les Maraudeurs, s'ils ne sont pas quatre, ce ne sont pas des Maraudeurs.

« Comment a-t-il pu nous faire une chose pareille ?! » vociféra James, arpentant d'un pas furieux leur dortoir.

La nouvelle était tombée le matin-même et depuis, il n'avait pas pu aller en cours, tout comme ses deux autres compères. Ils étaient restés ici, s'interrogeant avec colère, avec incompréhension. Ils se sentaient bafoués.

« Je ne sais pas, fit Sirius. Je n'arrive pas encore à y croire.

\- Tu vas bien y être obligé, pourtant ! » lui répondit le Potter avec hargne.

Quelques heures plus tôt, ils avaient vu partir leur ami Remus rapidement, comme d'habitude. C'était un homme très occupé, Remus. Il était préfet et avait plein de travail, beaucoup de responsabilités. Mais il était toujours là pour eux.

Jusqu'à deux semaines plus tôt, où il s'était montré plus distant, plus absent. Le reste de la troupe n'avait pas trop posé de questions. Il avait peut-être des projets confidentiels que la direction lui aurait confiés. Ou une petite-amie. Si tel avait été le cas, ils auraient été très déçus qu'il ne les considère pas assez dignes de confiance pour le leur en parler, mais soit. Chacun avait ses petits secrets.

Jamais, cependant, ils n'auraient pu imaginer la vérité. La triste vérité.

Ce matin-là, Peter n'avait pas eu de problème de trou dans ses chaussettes et n'avait pas perdu sa brosse à dents. Ils avaient pu sortir cinq minutes en avance pour aller déjeuner.

Se dirigeant silencieusement vers la Grande Salle, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, ils avaient alors assisté au pire spectacle de tous les temps. Un spectacle ignoble et dégoûtant. Ils avaient été vite réveillés ! Et pour de bon !

Remus, leur fidèle compagnon de bêtises était pendu au cou de ce vieux crapaud gras de Severus Rogue qui lui bouffait les lèvres comme s'il s'agissait de sucreries. Et il n'avait pas l'air d'être le moins du monde importuné par cela. Il semblait même content, le beau salaud !

Ils les avaient vite séparés. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une erreur, peut-être que ce Serpentard au gros nez l'avait ensorcelé pour le violer dans un coin avant les cours.

Une violente dispute avait éclaté. Sirius avait giflé Remus et s'était retrouvé avec le nez en sang - « Au secours ! avait-il alors crié. Il étale sa crasse sur mon beau visage ! Ah ! Je suis contaminé ! » - et les trois membres infernaux avaient bien dû se rendre à l'évidence : Remus n'avait pas été ensorcelé. Remus embrassait ce laid garçon de son plein gré.

Ils sortaient ensemble. Ils s'aimaient.

Et ça, ils ne pouvaient clairement pas le tolérer, le supporter. Ce gars était l'ennemi. Ce gars était le diable.

« Je ne peux pas y croire... » répéta Peter pour la cinquième fois depuis leur terrible découverte, les yeux rivés sur le parquet.

Sirius posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son ami. Bon sang que son nez faisait mal ! Mais il ne saignait plus. Et les microbes que Rogue aurait pu lui administrer en le touchant avaient été évacués loin, loin dans le lavabo.

« Remus ne dormira pas ici ce soir ! » déclara brusquement James, se rasseyant sur son propre lit, foudroyant celui du châtain clair du regard.

Il fut chaudement approuvé.

Mais Remus revint, pourtant. Vingt minutes après cette déclaration, il poussa la porte de la chambre, les yeux bordés de larmes. De toute évidence, lui non plus n'était pas allé en cours. Tout comme son petit-ami.

« Les gars...

\- Dégage !

\- Mais...

\- Dégage, on te dit ! Retourne te faire peloter par ce type et fous-nous la paix ! explosa James. On ne veut plus te voir ici, plus jamais, tu entends ?! »

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de son ex-ami. De toute manière, lui aussi pleurait. Il se rendait compte que leur belle aventure tous les quatre prenait fin, que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

« S'il-te-plaît, James, écoute-moi...

\- Non ! Écouter quoi ? « Oh, James, j'aime tellement me faire toucher les fesses et faire embrasser par un mec qui ne se lave pas les dents ! » ?! Non, ça, je ne veux pas l'entendre ! Et je sais que c'est ce qui va sortir !

\- Non ! C'est faux ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Tu... tu ne le connais pas...

\- Ce que je sais de lui me suffit bien ! Sa simple vue nous dégoûte, Peter, Sirius et moi. Et elle te dégoûtait aussi avant ! Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a pris d'aller avec un type pareil, mais c'est trop tard Remus. C'est fini entre toi et nous ! »

Quelque chose se brisa en lui alors qu'il prononçait ces dures paroles. Les deux autres n'avaient encore rien dit. Il sentait que Sirius contenait sa rage, et que Peter était juste abattu. Le rat était la personne la plus à même de faire la part des choses, mais aucun son ne passait la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Prends tes affaires et barre-toi », lança finalement Sirius.

Il poussa la valise miteuse du loup-garou aux pieds de celui-ci, ne le regardant même plus. Comment avait-il pu leur faire ça ? A eux ? C'était incompréhensible. Remus était un garçon raisonnable et intelligent pourtant. Il n'avait jamais failli et avait toujours été un fidèle ami. La claque était dure à supporter.

« Alors, c'est bien fini ?

\- Oui. Dépêche-toi, on n'a pas toute la journée. »

Soudain, Remus éclata de colère. Pour lui aussi, la gifle était violente. La gifle d'une amitié détruite pour rien.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous en faites de vos promesses, hein ?! Qu'est-ce que vous en faites ?! Vous aviez dit qu'on resterait toujours ensemble, tous les quatre ! Qu'on irait jusqu'au bout de cette scolarité tous les quatre ! Et que même après ça, on serait toujours amis ! »

Il reprit son souffle. Ses joues le chauffèrent.

« Vous avez appris qui j'étais vraiment et vous ne m'avez pas repoussé, alors que je suis un monstre une fois par mois ! Une créature capable de tous vous mettre en charpie ! Vous êtes restés tels que vous étiez malgré ça, vous n'avez rien dit et vous êtes même devenus des animagi pour me soutenir ! Vous n'allez pas dire que ma relation avec Rogue est pire que ça ?!

\- Et bien si, nous te le disons Remus, car c'est le cas. Ce gars a blessé Lily, ce gars est un pourri en plus d'être atrocement dégoûtant et d'être à Serpentard. Nous ne pouvons le supporter et tu le sais très bien !

\- Moi je le supporte, moi je l'aime et je peux t'assurer que tout ce que tu viens de dire James, c'est du n'importe quoi ! Il est gentil, doux, prévenant...

\- Oh la ferme, tu vas me faire vomir... »

Remus lui lança un regard choqué mais peiné. Il tenta près de Sirius et Peter mais les résultats ne furent guère plus positifs. Brisé, il ramassa ses affaires et quitta le dortoir. Pour ne jamais y remettre les pieds.

Il y en aurait bien un autre qui pourrait l'accueillir s'il en faisait poliment la demande.

Restés seuls, les trois jeunes hommes fixaient leurs pieds.

« Tu y es peut-être allé un peu fort, James, tenta Peter.

\- Je ne pense pas. Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait, ce traître ! »

Personne ne répondit. Tous étaient abasourdis, assommés. L'un d'eux venait de partir, d'être banni de leur groupe.

Et ils prenaient doucement conscience que les Maraudeurs, c'était fini.

* * *

 **Que pensez-vous de la réaction de nos trois compères ? Ont-ils bien agi ? Ou pas ? Je vous attends dans les commentaires !**

 **A la prochaine !**


End file.
